1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and mobile communication terminal for storing phone book data in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, a “mobile communication terminal” refers to a device which a user can make a call or exchange data with another party while carrying a cellular phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), Personal Communication Services (PCS) phone, International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-2000 terminal or Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) terminal.
Such mobile communication terminals are being recognized as necessities. The tendency of mobile communication terminals is toward miniaturizing, slimming and light-weighing when considering portability, and having multimedia capabilities including various functions that can be pursued.
Mobile communication terminals originally introduce a phone call function, short message service function, memory function, which a user can store and search for phone book data such as telephone numbers, lock function, alarm function, area number identification function, and various additional functions recently added, such as, camera function, digital broadcast receive function, game function, and the like.
The memory function for storing phone book data out of the various functions described above provides convenience to users.
When a user stores phone book data, such as telephone numbers, in a mobile communication terminal having the additional functions, the user generally stores the phone book data by identifying predetermined groups and storing the phone book data per identified group (for example, co-workers, friends, home friends, and the like). If the phone book data does not belong to any identified group, the user stores the data by separately storing the phone book data in an unidentified group.
However, when the user wants to move and store a large amount of phone book data among phone book data stored in a predetermined group of the mobile communication terminal into another group, the user must inconveniently select relevant phone book data one-by-one and move and store the selected phone book data into a desired group. That is, the user cannot move and store the large amount of phone book data into the desired group at once. This is also applied to the moving and storing of phone book data stored in the unidentified group into another group.
Thus, when the user wants to move and store a large amount of phone book data stored in a predetermined group into another group, many key operations are required, and an increase of phone book data results in an increase of key operations, time waste, and inconvenience.